Condoning Mistakes
by TragicStoryteller666
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were a match made by their parents. When Sasuke proves to be unfaithful, Naruto runs away with Itachi. 5 years later they meet again to their surprise, Sasuke more surprised than Naruto. Sasunaru, Itanaru, SasuSaku, MPREG, violence, sex. Crappy summary XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! _I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE_ for not updating my stories and stuff. I have been traveling and stuff and did not find time to get to it. Sorry for those who began reading this story and was disappointed t find out that i had deleted it. I realized it wasn't going quite well and it was going in too many different directions and not really making any sense. Here is the modified version of chapter 1 and i shall keep fixing the other chapters. Thanks for your patience and for your support. Hope you enjoy it, leave me nice reviews and enjoy your summer! ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **The Ideal Relationship or Relationshit

Konoha High School. One of the best private schools in Japan. Only 10 percent of its applicants are accepted each year. Scholarships are offered to the top 10 students of all elementary schools in the city of Tokyo. All students must take a required entrance exam and a course exam to see if the student could be placed in an Advanced Placement class or a Honors Class. Some of the most successful business leaders have graduated from this school such as the Haruno Family, the Nara family, and the most prestigious of them all, The Uchiha and Uzumaki family.

In a world where science has reached it's peak, male pregnancy was seen more frequent and gay marriage was legalized around the world. Science was still working on how females can impregnate to balance out the pregnancy ability in the world. The Uchiha and Uzumaki had agreed to have their sons married to each other once they have completed their studies to strengthen the business world and family tides.

Although tragedy does strike from time to time, no one expected the tragedy of havingthe two most prestigious families die in a plane accident on a business trip with the exception of the two sons of the Uchiha family and the only son of the Uzumaki family. Uchiha Itachi, the eldest son, and Uchiha Sasuke were left in the care of Sarutobi, a family friend along with Uzumaki Naruto. Everyone in Japan felt the lost of th two leading powers in the business world. Itachi, being the eldest, took it upon himself to take care of Sasuke while Naruto was left under the care of Sarutobi. Itachi was already in his third year at Konoha High when tragedy struck while Sasuke was only in the sixth grade along with Naruto. Itachi stayed with Sasuke and helped him study to get accepted into Konoha High. Afterwards, Itachi left Sasuke on his own to claim his place as CEO of the Uchiha District.

Naruto had the help of Sarutobi and was also accepted into Konoha High with scholarships. Sadly for Naruto, tragedy struck again in his first year at Konoha High. Sarutobi died of old age in his sleep leaving Naruto all alone. Naruto felt all alone and thought no one was there for him until his best friend appeared the day of Sarutobi's funeral. Naruto clung to Sasuke like a lifeline. Sasuke felt Naruto's pain as well as everyone in the city. Sarutobi was the oldest business leader and had a become a legend. Almost 4,000 people attended his funeral and almost 50,000 people watched the funeral through the television and 30,000 people heard it on the radio. The whole time the funeral went on Sasuke was by Naruto's side no matter what. When the paparazzi bombarded Naruto with questions when the funeral ended, Sasuke was there to push them away. Naruto felt very lucky that day that he had Sasuke.

**~3 years Later~**

_**Honk Honk! **_An impatient honk was heard outside of a low apartment building. A blond head popped through the third floor window and angrily glared at the person honking the horn of his convertible.

"Would you shut up already!" the blond yelled. The blond eyed the few paparazzis across the street and glared at the man in the car. "You are going to wake up the neighbors you asshole!"

"Maybe if someone had been halfway ready when I called them earlier the neighbors won't have to suffer with my horn!" the person in the car yelled. Said man took a quick glance at the paparazzis, glared at them, and continued with his rude self. _**Honk!**_

"I'm coming!" the blond yelled out the window. Five minutes later he appeared at the entrance of the building and got in the car, buckled his seat belt and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What?" the raven asked. "No kiss?" The blond shook his head.

"You don't deserve one," the blond said. "We're going to appear on the news again. You as the rude, inconsiderate boyfriend and me as the fashionably late boyfriend because you couldn't wait five more minutes!"

"Aww, c'mon," the raven said as he unbuckled his seat belt and leaned towards the blond. The sound of camera flashes were heard everywhere and were blinding the blond. The blond kept moving towards the door until he couldn't anymore. "How about one kiss for your adoring boyfriend."

"Since when did you get all lovey dovey?" the blond asked, eyeing the paparazzi one more time. _'This isn't going to be a good story in the newspapers tomorrow' _the blond thought to himself as he kept avoiding kissing his boyfriend.

"Since my boyfriend doesn't want to give me our usual routine kiss," the raven said.

"Sasuke we're going to be late for school," the blond said. "And the paparazzis are here again."

"I don't care," Sasuke said as he grabbed his boyfriend tie and pulled him closer. Right before their lips touched the blond responded.

"Well I do," the blond pushed Sasuke back a little. "This is our last year and we can't afford to ruin our perfect attendance all because you want a kiss."

"Jesus Christ Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, startling the paparazzis, as he settled back into his seat, put on his seat belt, and began to drive. "It's 7:20 and school doesn't start until 8:30! What the hell! And who cares about the media!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Naruto asked. Putting on his seatbelt.

"Why have you been avoiding me these past 4 days?" Sasuke responded with another question. Naruto shook an image out of his head that had been haunting him these past few days.

"I have a big exam Monday and I still don't understand most of the stuff!" Naruto yelled back with a frustrated sigh. "You know graduation is in 2 months and I can't afford to fail an exam."

"Why are you so eager to pass all of these exams?" Sasuke asked. "They don't even count since we already got accepted into university."

"Well, I'm sorry I take school seriously," Naruto retorted. Sasuke made a sharp turn at that moment causing Naruto to spill his juice all over his school shirt. "Sasuke!" Sasuke took a quick glance as he entered the seniors parking lot. It was a senior privilege to have a parking lot.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said as he parked the car. "I have an extra shirt in my locker."

"Your shirts fit me huge," Naruto complained as he got out the car.

"Well then tuck it in your pants," Sasuke said as they walked inside. They were greeted by all their friends.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba said as they hugged. "Had a sharp turn accident?"

"Yeah," Naruto said smiling. "No thanks to Sasuke's shitty driving." Sasuke rolled his eyes until he caught a glimpse of Sakura. Sakura looked at him and blew him a kiss before winking and walking towards them.

"Hey guys," Sakura said as she stood beside Kiba. "What happened to your shirt Naruto?" Naruto glared at her and walked away pulling Kiba with him.

"Let me borrow a shirt Kiba," Naruto asked as his friend agreed to it. Sasuke looked after Naruto worriedly and then fixed his eyes on Sakura.

"Why are you still with him?" Sakura asked. "I thought you were going to break up with him." Sasuke grew angry.

"Who the fuck told you I was going to break up with Naruto?" Sasuke asked between gritted teeth. Sakura looked at him with a confused expression.

"I just thought after what happened Saturday," Sakura said as she tugged Sasuke forward using his tie. Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Nothing happened Saturday!" Sasuke stated angrily as he pushed passed Sakura.

"You can't deny that you liked it," Sakura said as she grabbed his wrists and strongly pulled on it to make Sasuke face her. "Why won't you admit that you like women and that Naruto was just the man forced upon you by your family and the other business people." Sakura played with the collar of her school shirt as she pulled it down a bit to reveal her pink bra to Sasuke. Sasuke found himself staring at her bra and felt his mouth go dry. He pulled away from her hand.

"Don't talk about my family you slut!" Sasuke said harshly before walking away.

"Denial is a killer Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled cheerfully so no one in the school suspected anything. Sakura then ran towards her friends while keeping an eye on Sasuke. Meanwhile, Naruto was watching from the corner with Kiba.

"I didn't think you were serious when you said you walked in on them," Kiba said sadly. Kiba was also a good friend of Naruto's. "I'm sorry man." Kiba gave Naruto a quick hug. Naruto just accepted the hug without any response. Naruto nodded his head, thanked Kiba for the clean shirt and walked towards his homeroom that he shared with Sasuke.

"Good morning Naruto," their homeroom teacher said. Umino Iruka was Naruto's father figure after Sarutobi passed away. Naruto gave him a big smile and walked towards his seat.

"I see Kiba's shirt fits a bit better than mine," Sasuke said as he took his seat next to Naruto. Naruto just nodded his head. Sasuke grew worried and leaned forward. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "A bit stressed." Sasuke nodded and looked down at Naruto's bag to see something that said Kyoto University. Sasuke took advantage at the fact that Naruto was talking to Hinata and took the paper out. Sasuke read, "_Thank you for your acceptance letter and we would see you in August." _Naruto turned his head and saw the letter in Sasuke's hands. Naruto's eyes grew wide and grabbed the letter.

"Why are you going to Kyoto Univeristy?" Sasuke asked angrily. "I thought you were going to move in with me and we were going to go to Univeristy of Tokyo together!" Iruka looked up to find out which student was yelling and was shocked to see it was the Uchiha child.

"Sasuke!" Iruka said sternly. "Lower your voice!"

"Sasuke calm down," Naruto said softly. "We'll talk later okay? At your house." Right there the bell rang signaling the students that first period had begun. Sasuke spent the whole day wondering why Naruto was going to Kyoto University. No one was going that far, or at least, none of their friends were. Itachi had gone to Kyoto University and that thought upset Sasuke. His brother had gone to a school so far instead of going to a nearby school and staying with Sasuke. Now, Sasuke's lover was going away for university and Sasuke was going to be left alone again. Luckily tomorrow was Friday and there was no school due to a faculty meeting the school was having and Sasuke could spend the night at Naruto's house.

Once the day ended, Sasuke waited outside for Naruto where he always waited.

"Sasuke!" Neji shouted. "If you're waiting for Naruto forget it, he already left." Sasuke furrowed his eyesbrows. "Someone came and picked him up." Sasuke saw red.

"Who came to pick him up?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Some guy," Shikamaru said from behind Sasuke. "He came in a nice, red Ferrari and picked Naruto up." Sasuke ran towards his car and dashed out of the parking lot, seat belt forgotten. Sasuke raced towards Naruto's apartment, parked in front of the building and ran towards the apartment. Sasuke and Naruto had copies of each other's house keys so Sasuke used that instead of knocking on the door. No one was in the living room but Naruto's school blazer was left there along with a big leather jacket. Whimpering was heard coming from the bedroom. Sasuke swallowed. He didn't want to walk into what his mind was telling him he was going to see. Naruto would never cheat on him.

"Oh my God!" he heard Naruto's voice yell in an erotic way that made Sasuke grit his teeth. He heard the bed creaking really fast in rhythm with the moans coming out of Naruto's mouth and the grunts from the other man's voice. Sasuke was trembling out of pure anger until he heard something that made him crack.

"Fuck me Itachi!" Naruto shouted in pure bliss. Sasuke slammed the door open and saw what he feared the most. There Naruto was, in a mist of musky scent and pleasurable arousal with his legs opened and wrapped around the other man's waist, with his hands holding onto the headboard with Itachi drilled inside of him all the way.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Itachi said in unison. Itachi pulled out of Naruto quickly which earned him a grunt from Naruto and pulled up his pants after taking off the condom. Naruto wrapped the bed sheet around himself as he stared in horror at Sasuke.

"How could you?" Sasuke said lowly. "With my own brother!" Sasuke managed to land a punch on Itachi which made Itachi a bit disoriented and loose his balance. Sasuke stalked towards Naruto. Naruto tried to jump out of the bed but Sasuke slammed back down on it, pinning his arms to Naruto's side.

"How could you!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto.

"How could you!" Naruto shouted back.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I saw you and Sakura!" Naruto shouted with tears in his eyes. "How you held her, how you whispered in her ear, how you rammed yourself into that slut as she screamed your name! I saw the two of you fucking like two jack rabbits you asshole!" Sasuke had loosened his grip around Naruto and was pushed off of him by Itachi.

"I think its best if you leave little brother," Itachi said as he allowed Naruto to lay his head against his chest. Sasuke nodded, quickly glanced at Naruto's crying face and walked out of the apartment. "It's alright Naru-chan." Itachi cooed as he ran his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"Why did he do that to me?" Naruto asked as he looked up at Itachi with tears rolling down his face.

"Because Sasuke doesn't know what you're worth," Itachi said as he kissed Naruto passionately and rubbed circles on hi back to calm him down. "I on the other hand always knew how special you were ever since I met you when you were in eighth grade." Naruto smiled and snuggled close to Itachi.

"Stay with me," Naruto demanded as he lifted the sheets so Itachi could lay down.

"I'd love to," Itachi said. "Forever."

"That sounds great," Naruto said as they both drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke parked his car, gave the lingering paparazzis the finger, and went upstairs to his apartment. He took off his blazer, shirt, dropped his book bag in the living room and laid down on the couch as he stared at the ceiling remembering his mistake.

**~Flashback~**

_ "Sakura, we have to finish this project today!" Sasuke shouted into the phone as fumbled with his pants to put it on. "I don't care if you have a hair appointment, cancel it! I'm coming over so we can finish this stupid project." Sasuke hung up and through his phone unto the couch angrily. Sakura annoyed him to no extent. She was a decent student but she was always more obsessed with her appearance than he schoolwork. Sasuke dreaded having to be paired up with her in history class to do a school project. _

_ Sasuke drove to the Haruno estate and was greeted by Sakura's parents._

_ "Now you two behave yourself and no parties!" Sakura's mother said sternly but kindly to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded his head and entered the estate. _

_ "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved from the staircase. Sasuke took note of what she was wearing; a tank top with no bra and booty shorts with fluffy slippers. Sasuke felt a nerve twitch when he was the outfit. 'What a slut,' he told himself as he walked up the stairs towards her room. Two hours later they finished their project._

_ "Well," Sasuke started as he stood up. "I'm leaving. Thanks for having me over." Before he could leave Sakura grabbed by the arm._

_ "That's not fair," Sakura said as she neared him. "I missed my hair appointment to finish a project we could've finished afterwards and I even canceled some plans I had with the girls. You need to make it up to me." Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_ "And what do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked. _

_ "I don't know," Sakura said. Sasuke was getting annoyed but he couldn't help and stare at her perky breasts as they jiggled a little whenever Sakura moved. _

_ "We can go to my place," Sasuke suggested as he stared at her. Sakura's eyes lit up. _

_ "Alright, I'll change," Sakura sad as she grabbed some clothes and went to her bathroom. She came out 15 minutes later wearing jean shorts with sneakers and tight tank top with a sweater this time wearing a bra. "I'm ready." Sasuke nodded as he walked downstairs and outside to his car and started his way home. _

_ "You have a nice place," Sakura complimented as they walked into Sasuke's apartment. _

_ "I'm going to the bathroom, help yourself to something to eat or drink," Sasuke said as he went to the bathroom. He feverishly washed hi face to erase the thoughts he had in his head of touching Sakura's breasts. He had never been with a woman. The only person he's had sex with was Naruto so curiosity was kicking in. Especially when he got out of the bathroom and realized his bedroom door was open to reveal a very naked Sakura with a condom in her hands. _

_ "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked breathlessly as he walked into the room shutting the door behind him._

_ "I saw you staring and I thought I'd relieve you from your stress," Sakura said as she walked towards him and took off his shirt. "Feel them." Sakura lifted Sasuke's hand to lay them on her breasts and immediately started caressing them. Then, Sasuke lifted Sakura up and threw her unto his bed as he lowered his pants, wrapped the condom around himself and entered Sakura roughly. Sakura gave a pleasurable scream when Sasuke kept ramming into her._

_ "Yes Sasuke!" Sakura said as she clung to him. She then flipped them over so she was riding him. "Do you like what you see?"_

_ "Yeah," Sasuke said as he caressed her breasts. Sasuke thought he heard something behind the door but ignored it when Sakura suggested to do her doggystyle. Sasuke immediately complied and kept ramming into her until he felt her tighten around him causing him to cum in unison with her. He rested on her back as they both tried to regain their composure._

_ "That was great," Sakura said happily._

_ "Yeah," Sasuke said again satisfied at what he had done._

_ "We should do this again," Sakura suggested. Sasuke nodded his head against her back._

_ "We should," he agreed. He then fell asleep. He woke later to an empty bed and a guilt heavier than the earth itself. _

**~End of Flashback~**

"What have I done?" Sasuke asked no one in particular and in the back of his head he could hear Sakura's triumphant laugh.

The next day Sasuke woke up with a pounding headache. He took two aspirin and picked up the morning newspaper which was always delivered to his front door.

_ "Uchiha Sasuke unfaithful!"_ read the headline of the front cover of the newspaper with a picture of him and Sakura getting out of his car. Sasuke's eyes widened. He turned to page five where the story continued.

_ "Uzumaki Naruto suspicious of the Uchiha's infidelity?" _Sasuke read as he saw the picture the paparazzis took yesterday morning of Naruto refusing to kiss him.

"Shit!" Sasuke shouted as threw the paper across the room an settled for watching tv in his living room. Sasuke flipped through the channels and landed on those celebrity gossip channels when his and Naruto's name were mentioned.

"Kenzai-san, have you heard the latest news of the perfect business couple?" said the face-painted whore of a gossiping bitch, like Sasuke calls her, to the other equally feminine man sitting next to her.

"No I haven't Ishi-san," said the man. "Please, do tell!"

"Saturday, " Ishi-san started. "Uchiha Sasuke was seen entering his apartment building with a woman whom was identified as no other than Haruno Sakura. A few minutes later, Uzumaki Naruto was seen entering the apartment building and exiting five minutes later crying and driving off. We suspected infidelity at first but weren't sure until yesterday morning when Uzumaki-san was seen rejecting Uchiha-san's advances while being picked up to go to school."

"Ooh~" said Kenzai-san. "Sounds like trouble for paradise. It was reported to me yesterday afternoon that Uzumaki-san was picked up by a mysterious man from school and taken to his apartment. The man was later identified as the almighty Uchiha Itachi! Everyone, this is a shock since Uchiha Itachi-san has been very busy with Uchiha Corporations. He is the most sought out and richest bachelor in the world at the moment. I wonder what he was doing there yesterday~"

"Argh!" Sasuke grunted. He knew with the ambiguously gay reporter was insinuating which sadly had been true. The thought of Naruto being taken by someone else was giving him a headache. Then, the thought of that man being his own brother just made his blood boil.

"I wonder if Itachi-san was there to comfort Uzumaki-san in his despair," Ishi-san said on the television. "Or maybe, pick up what his brother left behind." Both reporters laughed so mockingly as if they knew Sasuke was watching them. Sasuke threw the remote and broke his flatscreen tv.

"Naruto is mine!" Sasuke shouted to the tv as if he was hoping the reporters could hear him and take back what they just said. "Itachi cannot have him!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am back in this bitch and loving it! ^_^ Sorry for the late update, I am currently in Seoul and have been roaming around getting to know the custom and culture and have been going to a few kpop concerts and fanmeetings and such ;-) Anyways, like I mentioned in the previous chapter I am revising this story because last time it had just turned out into a hot mess and desperately needed some intervention XD I hope you enjoy it and I stress again to my readers. No need for apologizing or explaining yourself when you are leaving a criticism on something I'm doing wrong or something I should add. I absolutely love criticism and advice on how to better my stories so leave me any type of criticism in a review or a personal message and I''' be more than happy to make a note of the advice given. Well, I'm ranting right now so please continue to read and hope you enjoy my newly revised story of Condoning Mistakes. Ciao~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I know you love me!**

Naruto was preparing breakfast for himself. He took a cartoon of eggs out of the fridge, some vegetables, and refrigerated seasonings and placed them on the counter. He then proceeded to get all the dry ingredients from the cabinets above him.

Coming to the conclusion that it was too quiet for him in the kitchen he turned on the small television he had on a counter at the far end of the kitchen. It was Sunday morning music videos and Naruto hummed along to the music as he prepared his breakfast with no care in the world.

Right when he put the udon noodles in the water to boil the media news came on the television.

"Is Uchiha and Uzumaki's relationship over? No sight of them being together this whole weekend seems a bit suspicious. I wonder if Uzumaki-san is going out with Uchiha Itachi," was all Naruto heard. Naruto frustratingly through the control at the television and successfully broke it in an attempt to avoid his reality from catching up to him. Naruto was panting heavily and used the counter as his support to keep himself balanced.

The world was spinning, the sounds of honking was unbearable, the burning sensation of the boiling water over-flowing and spritzing at him was what brought Naruto back to reality. Naruto turned off everything on the stove, sat down on the ground and leaned against the counter.

"Why?" Naruto said softly to no one as the tears began to run down his cheeks. "Why did he cheat on me?" Naruto cried out loud to his empty apartment. He ran his fingers through his hair in desperation. Images of infidelity were replaying itself in his head. He cried harder.

"Why did you do this to me!" Naruto shouted angrily as he stood up and flung a kitchen rag across the room. "Why? Mom, Dad, please tell me." He walked hurriedly to his room and threw himself onto his bed in hopes that it will swallow him whole. He cried into his pillow while begging his dead parents to give him an answer.

Naruto then caught a glimpse of a picture frame on the night table. He raised his head and wiped at the tears that were blurring his vision. It was a picture of him and Sasuke in the fourth grade. Naruto gave the picture a sad smile before his eyes caught a glimpse of Itachi's figure in the background. His eyes widened and jumped off the bed immediately. If it was even possible, he cried harder.

Naruto had thrown away the bed sheets he had on his bed that Friday after the incident with Itachi. He felt disgusted with himself. He liked Itachi as a brother, nothing more and yet he let his emotions get the best of him Friday afternoon and allowed Itachi to fuck him after Itachi's confession of loving him. Naruto desperately wanted to feel loved at that moment and took advantage of Itachi's love for him.

Naruto had explained to Itachi Friday night of his actions and how he couldn't accept Itachi's love. Itachi understood and with a small and sad smile apologized to Naruto and left.

Naruto turned over the mattress and the bed frame and immediately went into the bathroom. He stripped himself of his clothes, got into the shower and began to scrub himself roughly. He wanted to take off this skin that had allowed the touch, caresses, and kisses of another man and wear another one just for Sasuke.

"Just for Sasuke," Naruto repeated out loud. "Just for motherfucking Sasuke!" Naruto threw the loofa elsewhere in frustration and sank to the floor. After all of this dilemma Naruto still wanted to remain faithful to Sasuke.

"I want you to hold me," Naruto whispered as he brought his knees in. "I want you to love me. I love you Sasuke."

**~With Sasuke~**

"I want you to hold me; I want you to love me. I love you Sasuke." Sasuke woke up with a start. Sweat was dripping down his chest as he tossed the sheets to the side and frantically searched for Naruto in the apartment. He walked into the living room and realized he was in his apartment when he saw the broken television.

Sasuke sighed. He had a dream (more like a nightmare) that as Itachi fucked Naruto, Naruto desperately called out for him instead of Itachi. Itachi then gave him an evil grinned and morphed himself into a replica of Sasuke as he stared down at Naruto and stole his lips into an intense kiss. Then, Sasuke stared at his own face and smirk at him when Naruto seemed contented with the fake Sasuke.

"I got him now little brother," the other Sasuke said with an evil grin plastered on his face.

Sasuke tried to shake the image out of his head. He then decided to take a shower. In the shower, his thoughts ran wild with no good enough reason, why, he can come up with. Memories of last Saturday were replaying his head.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Sasuke asked himself. "Do I like her?" Sasuke tried to picture himself with Sakura going to the museum together or going for a drive but Sakura kept morphing into Naruto. Sasuke then began daydreaming about Naruto's silky, smooth hair that stood up in spikes when they were outside but fell gracefully around his face when he rid his hair of all those products he puts in his hair. Sasuke smiled to himself. He then pictured Naruto's small body against his as they laid on the grass under the moonlight. Yeah, Sasuke liked those cheesy, movie moments he shared with Naruto because he loved the person he got to spend them with.

"I'm going to talk him today," Sasuke said as he got out the shower, dried himself, and began to rummage through his closet for something to wear. He stuck to plain, dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt and began to head out, not forgetting to get his car keys and house keys.

Sasuke walked outside and entered his car. He knew there was bound to be a cameraman out there waiting to obtain a photo of him going to Naruto's house in order for him to get the big bucks. Sasuke really hated the media.

**~With Naruto~**

Naruto was currently searching online for a new mattress and bed frame. He really hated himself for feeling guilty over something he knew Sasuke deserved but Naruto just didn't have that vengeful side of him. After searching for what seemed like forever, he finally came across a nice king-sized bed with a simple black bed frame that had a countertop at the head of the bed. Naruto placed his order and leaned back in his computer chair.

Naruto turned around and sighed at the horrendous sight of his bedroom. It looked like the Avengers had battled it out in his bedroom. Just when he was about to get up to clean up his room, there was a knock on his door.

"Who could that be?" Naruto thought to himself as he walked towards the main door. Midway towards the door however, the unknown person opened it with a spare key. Naruto's eyes widened as he locked eyes with Sasuke's. Sasuke nodded at him, took off his shoes in the shoe pantry and entered the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked firmly. Naruto swallowed back the lump in his throat when he saw the look of guilt and desperation in Sasuke's eyes.

"We need to talk," Sasuke said. He took a quick glance around the apartment, walked towards Naruto and took in his appearance. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair a tousled mess, and his clothes, well, he had on an oversized t-shirt with an oversized pair of sweats. In Sasuke's eyes, Naruto's overall look screamed, _"The world is unfair to me and I want to be left alone but I still want to be saved!"_

"There's nothing for us to talk about," Naruto said with a shaky voice. He crossed his arms in front of his chest in order to hide his trembling hands. "I don't want to see you ever again."

"You don't mean that," Sasuke said immediately and desperately. Sasuke knew Naruto more than anyone else and knew that all Naruto really wanted was to be held but Naruto's pride of course got in the way of him actually saying that.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked a bit taken back. "How do you know what I mean and really don't mean? Just because I've spread my legs for you every time you've asked me to or cooked for you or even bathed and baby you on your command does NOT mean you know everything about me!" Sasuke just stood there, digesting what Naruto had just said to him and carefully analyzing what he was going to say to Naruto.

"No," Sasuke said in a low tone. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" Naruto asked. Naruto dropped his arms to his side and stared at Sasuke.

"I don't know everything about you because you've given yourself to me or acted like a trophy wife," Sasuke said without faltering in his speech. "I know you because of the years of friendship we had before I offered you my heart, body, and soul and you the same. I know you don't mean it because whenever you lost a game to me and you became angry and shouted so much harshness to me, you snuck out of your house in the middle of the night, snuck into my room and apologized for your rudeness. I know you don't mean it because when we lost our parents and you were frustrated at the world and lashed out at everyone, I was the only one you ever wanted around and the only one you ever truly clung to when you felt scared and alone."

Naruto stared at Sasuke in awe as the tears ran down Sasuke's face as he spoke. Naruto was also crying and tried to hide his tears from Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand and guided him towards his opened arms. Naruto held on to Sasuke like his life depended on it.

"I also know you don't mean it because I know that you feel very guilty for sleeping with Itachi," Sasuke stated as he rubbed Naruto's back in an attempt to calm him down. Naruto choked up.

"How did you-" Naruto began to question before Sasuke cut him off.

"Your bed is thrown across your room and your skin is so red from how hard you must have scrubbed in the shower," Sasuke said with a small smile. Sasuke was very grateful that his observation skill was incredible. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other with teary eyes.

"Can you forgive me Naruto?" Sasuke asked desperately. Naruto bit his lip and thought for a moment.

"I need time Sasuke," Naruto answered. Sasuke nodded and kissed Naruto on the forehead.

"I know," Sasuke said. "I am truly remorseful for what happened and truly regret it. I love only you and yet I don't what the fuck came into my head. I just hope you understand that in time Naruto." Naruto nodded.

"I'll try," Naruto said. "Now can you go please?" Sasuke nodded and walked towards the door.

"I'll be waiting for you Naruto," Sasuke said before leaving. "I'll always be waiting for you." And with that Sasuke left Naruto with his head a confused mess and his heart a complete mush. Naruto was really trying his best not to run after Sasuke and just jump into his arms and embrace him but Naruto knew he needed to think this through. Naruto also knew that this was going to be very difficult on his emotionally stability and his sexual stability.

"Damn do I hate this," Naruto said to himself as he made his way towards his room but stopped in front of a picture of his parents. "You guys chose a really complicated man for me." With that, Naruto returned to his previous task of cleaning up his room with another task at hand: forgiving Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

**No excuse for me this time except for complete writer's block, k-pop, and laziness XD**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Do I love you or the idea of you?**

Three weeks after the incident and Naruto still avoided Sasuke like the plague. Sasuke completely understood why since he admits to himself that he was a very shitty boyfriend but the fact that Naruto didn't at least say hi was annoying him and making him slightly depressed.

Sasuke himself was avoiding Sakura which happened to be very easy with the exception of his history class that he had with her but other than that he didn't go anywhere near her.

They were currently in gym class, the class he had with everyone with the exception of Ino, Sakura, and Choji. Sasuke sighed heavily out of sheer annoyance. Sasuke was leaning against the wall on one side of the gym as he examined Kiba and Naruto playing basketball on the other end of the gym.

Naruto had a cheeky grin plastered on his face as he played with his best friend. Kiba was currently shouting something incoherent at the blond and ran after him for something unknown to Sasuke.

"Hm," someone said to Sasuke's left. "You know staring is kind of creepy Sasuke."

"Shut up Shikamaru!" Sasuke retorted at the lazy teenager.

"Staring isn't going to make him forgive you any faster than what you're hoping," Shikamaru said matter-of-factly.

"Then what do I do?" Sasuke asked desperately. Shikamaru knew how much the Uchiha loved the blond boy and vice versa but Sasuke had fucked up big time and he really didn't know where to start with giving advice, or at least attempting to do so.

"I honestly don't know Sasuke," Shikamaru admitted. "Have you tried at least approaching him?" Sasuke shook his head.

"He said he needed time to himself," Sasuke stated flatly. He looked over at Naruto again and realized he was nowhere to be seen but caught a glimpse of Kiba whispering into Hinata's ear. Sasuke squinted. He automatically came to the conclusion that Kiba was flirting with Hinata since she was blushing and giggling behind her hand.

"Those two seem to be enjoying themselves a lot lately," Shikamaru stated flatly. Sasuke nodded his head. Then, out of nowhere, an idea popped into his head.

"That's it!" Sasuke slightly shouted at Shikamaru while earning himself a few confused looks from other people in his gym class. "I can make Naruto fall in love with me again by taking him out on dates and warming up to him!"

"Like Kiba and Hinata?" Shikamaru asked in wander. Sasuke nodded. "There's just one problem with that Sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke said in an angry tone.

"You guys didn't actually seek each other out like normal couples do," Shikamaru stated in his lazy voice while quickly taking a glimpse of Kiba and Hinata and realizing that Kiba was taking Hinata to the back of the gym.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked sincerely confused.

"You guys didn't fall in love with each other because you chose each other," Shikamaru started again. "It was more like your parents chose you for each other and you guys just went along with it because you thought it wasn't a bad idea. Not that I'm saying you guys don't love each other!" Sasuke glared at Shikamaru. Just where the hell was the lazy dick trying to get at!

"What are you talking about Shikamaru?" someone in front of them said. Shikamaru and Sasuke turned their heads to look at Naruto who looked very confused but curious. "Are you saying Sasuke and I were forced into being together?" Sasuke stared at Naruto's pouty lips just wanting to kiss them and suck on them and maybe ram his cock into- _oh god Sasuke! Stop it!_ Sasuke mentally noted to himself.

"Well," Shikamaru fully leaned against the wall stating clearly with his posture that he was getting ready for a lengthy explanation. "You guys weren't directly told by your parents to love each other but they certainly nudged you into each other's paths. Thus, making Sasuke only see Naruto while making Naruto only see Sasuke. In each other's eyes, you guys were each other's best friends and rivals and since you were cooed by your parents into finding it adorable, a certain feeling blossomed between the two of you. This charade kind of pushed you two into cheating on each other-"

"But-" Naruto interrupted but was cut off by Shikamaru.

"It doesn't matter that Sasuke cheated on you first," Shikamaru stated. "Because you didn't tell him anything and didn't declare you guys as broken up, that still made your relationship valid. Therefore, you did actually cheat on Sasuke since he had no knowledge of you wanting to end things." Naruto's mouth hung lose while Sasuke just stared wide-eyed at Shikamaru. Nonetheless, Shikamaru continued with his explanation.

"Anyways," he began. "Cheating on each other was more a subconscious curiosity rather than an act of accepting the fact that you were in a relationship with each other and still committing the act of cheating. Since you guys were always with each other and only physically and mentally sought out each other, a subconscious part of you was curious as to what the rest of the world could offer besides you two." Shikamaru finished with a long sigh.

"Are you saying I should forgive Sasuke?" Naruto asked after a long pause. Sasuke stared at Shikamaru hopefully.

"Not exactly," Shikamaru answered while ignoring the daggers thrown at him through Sasuke's glare. "More like you two should try to start out like Sasuke was starting to mention. Start out slowly, like two people who just recently met and harbored a crush on each other." Naruto and Sasuke nodded. The bell rang which signaled dismissal. Everyone in the gym ran out, including the teacher to go pack their stuff and leave since it was Friday. Naruto and Sasuke stayed behind.

"So," Naruto started. "Shall we start slow?" Sasuke nodded his head stiffly, uncertain of what they were about to do.

"Shall we go on a date?" Sasuke asked uncertainly and nervously as he looked down at his feet. Gosh, he felt like a freshmen asking his crush out on their first date. It was Naruto for god's sake! The man he loves and has known forever. The man he's had sex with hundreds of times and _now _he's getting nervous.

"Fuck this!" Naruto shouted out of frustration. Sasuke raised his head in time to meet with Naruto's lips. Naruto slammed Sasuke against the wall and in a speed of light took Sasuke's shirt off.

Sasuke, being the sex addict he was, immediately went to take off naruto's shirt but his hand was slapped away.

"I'm in control right now!" Naruto said determinedly. Sasuke stared in wonderment. Naruto had never dared take control in sex, he was always shy and timid and always allowed Sasuke to be the dominant one. Sasuke came out of his thoughts when he realized that Naruto had pushed him down to his knees. Sasuke stared up At Naruto quizzically.

"Suck me," Naruto demanded. He unzipped his pants, dropped them to his ankles, grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's hair and rammed himself into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke gagged a bit at the harsh intrusion but felt himself growing hard. He was surely enjoying this new side of Naruto. Naruto started off at a fast paced, moaning out loud into the empty gym.

After a few thrusts, Naruto pulled Sasuke away from him and pushed him down onto the ground. He got rid of his own pants and pulled down Sasuke's. Sasuke made grabby hands for Naruto's hips but groaned when Naruto slapped them away. Naruto then positioned Sasuke's cock into his entrance and was about to lowers himself onto it before Sasuke held him up by his hips.

"We don't have a condom!" Sasuke declared in panic. Sasuke really didn't mind if Naruto got pregnant since Sasuke had always dreamed of having kids with Naruto but he knew that Naruto wanted to go to college and make a career for himself before actually having kids.

"I'm on the pill," Naruto said. "Please Sasuke!" Sasuke gulped as he allowed Naruto to impale himself with his cock. Naruto cried out in mixture of plain and pleasure while Sasuke hissed at the tightness engulfing him.

Naruto began to ride him in a painstakingly slow place. Sasuke was groaning out of pleasure and annoyance. After a few thrusts in, Sasuke allowed his animalistic instincts to kick. He immediately flipped them over so Naruto was pinned beneath him and began ramming into him at a crazy speed that had Naruto whining and yelping from how good it felt.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he tightened around Sasuke and came hard on their stomachs. Sasuke came a few seconds later in Naruto.

"That was interesting," Sasuke stated after catching his breath. Naruto nodded as he cuddled into Sasuke after Sasuke pulled out and laid next to him. "Should we go home early?" Naruto nodded again while drifting off to sleep.

"Oi!" Sasuke said sternly. "At least put your clothes on before you fall asleep!" Naruto groaned and immediately got dressed. Sasuke did the same and helped Naruto stand up.

"I want to go home and sleep," Naruto whined. Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up Naruto bridal style.

Sasuke excused them both at the attendance office and carried Naruto to the car. After getting Naruto situated, Sasuke drove off to his apartment where he parked and carried Naruto all the way to his bedroom and laid down with him.

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke said as he stroked Naruto's cheek. Naruto leaned into Sasuke's hand.

"I love you too," Naruto mumbled. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto on the forehead while drifting off to sleep.

A few hours later Sasuke woke up to the delicious smell of food being prepared in his kitchen. Sasuke went into his bathroom, brushed his teeth, washed his face and then made his way to the kitchen.

"Hello love~" Sasuke sing-songed as he wrapped his arms around Naruto tiny waist and laid his chin on Naruto's head. "What you making?"

"Food," Naruto replied in a monotone voice. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No, really?" Sasuke started off sarcastically. "I thought you were doing palates in the kitchen." Now it was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes. Naruto turned around and pecked Sasuke on the lips.

"Set up the table," Naruto ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Sasuke perked up as he made his way to setting the table.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto shouted before attending to his cooking. Sasuke smirked and did what he was told.

"Done!" Sasuke said. Naruto began setting the food on the table.

"Now go wash your hands!" Naruto ordered again. Sasuke rolled his eyes but nonetheless did as he was told. On the way to the bathroom, Sasuke's cell rang. Without looking at the caller i.d. he picked it up.

"Hello," Sasuke said with a grunt.

"My, my, is that how you answer the phone when Naruto calls you?" the female asked on the other end. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and checked his screen. He groaned.

"What do you want Haruno?" Sasuke asked. Sakura laughed.

"Now we're on last name bases?" Sakura asked in a flirtatious voice. "And here I thought you and I had something special seeing that you couldn't keep your hands off of me."

"That was one time and it was a mistake!" Sasuke shouted into the phone.

"You might want to be quiet," Sakura advised. "I don't think Naruto would be happy to know that you and I still speak to each other." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Bitch, we don't speak to each other!" Sasuke harshly whispered into the phone. "You're just the trashy mistake I made once and once only!" Again, Sakura laughed. _What is this bitch on? _Sasuke thought.

"Are you sure it was only a onetime thing?" Sakura asked. "I'm pretty sure if you were given an opportunity to do it again without Naruto knowing you will do it again." Sasuke by now was furious.

"Hell no!" Sasuke said angrily but cautiously as to make sure Naruto didn't hear him. "Do not call me ever again!" Sasuke hung up.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said curiously. "Who were you talking to? Sasuke turned around so fast he almost knocked Naruto to the ground.

"Eh? Uh, no one," Sasuke said a bit nervous. Naruto eyed him curiously.

"Why were you arguing with the dial tone then?" Naruto asked cautiously to try to make Sasuke answer him truthfully. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not going to lie to you," Sasuke said truthfully. "It was Sakura." Naruto's face turned stoic.

"And?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms.

"And I told her not to call me ever again," Sasuke said nervously. He can handle a sad Naruto, an angry Naruto on the other hand is a whole different story.

Naruto stared at Sasuke with a blank expression which made Sasuke all the more nervous.

"Let's eat," Naruto stated after analyzing Sasuke for a good 2 minutes! Sasuke nodded and followed the short blond into the dining room.

Dinner was quiet, slow and awkward for Sasuke. Naruto didn't seem fazed at all by their new eating habit. Once they were done, Naruto gathered all the plates and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Sasuke followed and leaned against the doorframe.

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke tested the waters.

"I love you too," Naruto said casually.

"Once we graduate Sakura will be gone and everything will go back like it used to be," Sasuke said in hopes of convincing Naruto of his love for him. Naruto finished the dishes and turned around to face Sasuke.

"I'm still going to Kyoto University," Naruto bluntly said. Sasuke was immediately infuriated.

"Why!" Sasuke asked.

"Because I want to be independent for once in my life!" Naruto shouted back. "Besides, I think what Shikamaru said is true."

"Since when have you NOT been independent and what the fuck does Shikamaru have to do with this!" Sasuke questioned angrily, face turning a bright shade of red.

"I think we only love the idea of us but not actually us," Naruto said coolly. Sasuke stared at him in a daze. Naruto waited for Sasuke to react.

"What!" Sasuke shouted after a good 5 minutes of just staring at Naruto. "I love you! I know that!"

"Then why would you cheat?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know!" Sasuke screamed. "I don't know. I'm a fucking idiot that's why!" Naruto shook his head.

"Sasuke, I just need time to sort my feelings out," Naruto began to explain. "We both need time to sort out our feelings!" Sasuke shook his head like a child refusing to leave his mother's side on his first day of school.

"I know my feelings for you are true," Sasuke said desperately. "And I can give you all the time you need. All four years of college! But not without me at least seeing you and especially without me being there knowing that Itachi is currently residing in Kyoto."

"Now you're accusing me of infidelity?" Naruto asked. "You're the one who cheated, not me. What I did was out of spite to you but what you did was out of the desire to feel a woman up because I don't have breasts or whatever it was that infatuated you about Sakura."

"I am not infatuated by Sakura!" Sasuke shouted. "But I know that Itachi is trying to lure you into his arms. He has always been in love with you and I refuse to just hand you over to him." Naruto scoffed.

"Now I'm an object that you can chose when and when not to hand over?" Naruto asked. Sasuke began to get irritated with Naruto.

"Stop acting like such a woman and twisting my words against me!" Sasuke shouted. This immediately infuriated Naruto and Naruto walked towards Sasuke and shouted in his face.

"First I'm not woman enough for you so you ran to Sakura's breasts and now I'm too feminine for you?! Is Sakura now more masculine than me?! Why don't you run to her cock this time?" Sasuke stared in horror at Naruto. Indeed, an angry Naruto was something to fear.

"The cheater has the audacity to start doubting my loyalty? How convenient of you Sasuke," Naruto began once again. "Fuck taking time to sort out our feelings I think we have sorted it right now." Sasuke was scared about what Naruto meant but he also wasn't going to be talked down to by a short, feminine man.

"And what did the little woman sort out? Your fucking PMSing meds!" Sasuke shouted back. This struck a nerve in Naruto.

"I'm fucking done with you Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he shoved Sasuke out of the way to get his schoolbag to leave. "I'm done with this bullshit relationship we got going! I'm through with you and all of your stupidities!" Sasuke, blinded by anger, instead of attempting to fix their relationship just kept adding fuel to the fire.

"Then leave!" Sasuke commanded. "Fucking leave. I don't need you anyway. I can't believe you were the wife my parents chose for me, pathetic." Naruto scoffed after getting his schoolbag and making his way to the main door.

"I can't believe you were the husband my parents chose for me," Naruto retorted. "Fucking impotent asshole." Naruto walked out of the apartment after his harsh comeback that left Sasuke at a loss for words. _  
_

"Did this asshole just say I'm terrible in bed?" Sasuke questioned no one. "Well, I guess our relationship was shot to hell."

At that moment, Sasuke and Naruto came to the conclusion that their relationship wasn't worth saving and vowed to not see each other again after graduation


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my awesome readers for liking this and continuing to read the story even though I'm a lazy ass who updates very slow ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Surprise! You're pregnant! **

Two weeks had passed since their fight and Naruto was feeling like shit every day. He woke up feeling dizzy and lazily made his way to the bathroom. It was Saturday and Naruto had planned a lazy day with Kiba and Shikamaru but he was starting to wonder if he should cancel it.

Naruto took in his appearance in the bathroom mirror when he was brushing his teeth and he realized he had terrible dark circles. Naurot frowned and rinsed out his mouth. He then proceeded with his daily facial routines. Naruto always took care of his skin and hair and he realized his hair was a bit dry.

"What the hell?" Naruto was annoyed by his beauty crisis. He quickly grabbed some Tsubaki hair mask(1) and put some in his hair, combing it through to penetrate every strand. After that, he cleansed his face and put on some whitening eye cream to rid himself of his dark circles. Naruto took in his appearance once again and sighed.

He was upset that he and Sasuke couldn't fix their relationship but instead of feeling depressed like he felt when Sasuke cheated, he decided that this was his chance to start anew.

Naruto stretched and preceded with his Saturday routines.

"It's cleaning time!" Naruto said happily. Naruto did enjoy doing housework which is why he didn't mind playing the role of a housewife with Sasuke and clean up after him and cook for him but what Sasuke did was cruel and he needed time that Sasuke wasn't willing to give him.

Naruto looked at the time. 9:33 am. That gave him enough time to clean up the place and start making breakfast and prepping for lunch and dinner. Kiba and Shikamaru always stayed over for lazy days so Naruto already knew to prepare a feast on those days.

An hour later, Naruto had finished cleaning.

"Ah, break time," Naruto sat down on the couch and turned on the news. Naruto was currently eating an apple when he felt a wave of nausea run through him. Naruto paused for a few seconds before taking another bite. After his stomach settle, he continued until 5 bites later he threw the apple in the garbage and ran to the bathroom to throw up his apple and the noodles he ate last night.

"Oh my god," Naruto whined as he flushed and made his way to the sink to rinse with mouthwash. "Those noodles killed me." Although he was feeling pretty bad for the past two weeks, Naruto didn't think anything serious of it.

"I should probably start breakfast before Kiba starts barging in, demanding his food," Naruto chuckled to himself. As he made his way to the kitchen there was a frantic knock at the main entrance.

"Naruto!" shouted Kiba from the main entrance. "Open up man before I wake up your neighbors!" Naruto rolled his eyes and chuckled as he made his way to the door and opened it.

"Yo!" Kiba said cheerily. He gave Naruto a big hug, took off his shoes and entered the apartment. "Perfect housewife man, this place is spotless!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he lazily took off his shoes and entered the apartment.

"You guys can sit in the living room or accompany me while I make breakfast," Naruto stated while making his way to the kitchen. Shikamaru and Kiba followed and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I thought food would be done by the time we got here," Kiba whined while he munched on a granola bar from Naruto's pantry.

"With your crazy driving I'm shocked we found him awake," Shikamaru commented, earning a glare from Kiba.

"What are you guys in the mood for today?" Naruto asked. He took out his Hello Kitty apron and started taking out the basic ingredients for breakfast.

"Dude!" Kiba said excitedly. "Let's have an American breakfast! You haven't made that for us in a long ass time!" Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"I want two scrambled eggs with bacon and French toast," Shikamaru ordered. "With a Taro bubble tea."

"Dude, that isn't American," Kiba commented in irritation at the lack of cultural diffusion Shikamaru had. Shikamaru sighed.

"Make it an American size bubble tea," Shikamaru stated. That earned him a chuckle from Naruto and a granola bar at his face from Kiba.

"Leave Shikamaru alone Kiba or else you won't get food," Naruto threatened. Kiba nodded and stayed quiet for a few seconds before Naruto asked what he wanted.

"I want three scrambled eggs with bacon, sausage, chocolate chip pancakes and some toast with extra butter," Kiba smiled happily at his very "American" order. "And a strawberry milkshake please."

"Jesus Kiba," Shikamaru said a bit annoyed. "Why don't you just pay Naruto to cook for you since you are always putting him to work and eating HIS food on top of that?" Kiba stuck his tongue out.

"You know I don't mind Shika," Naruto commented as he began his massive order. "set up the table and take out the milk. You guys need to drink milk before breakfast to insure you get all the calcium necessary to be healthy."

"By the time Kiba's done getting his calcium he'll also be getting diabetes and high cholesterol with it," Shikamaru joked.

30 minutes later and a full table, it was already breakfast time.

"Thanks a lot for the food Naruto," Shikamaru thanked before eating.

"Yeah man," Kiba continued. "Your cooking is amazing!" Naruto nodded and slowly began to eat his food, cautious about his weird upset stomach.

After a few bites though, Naruto realized he was craving some corndogs.

"I'll be back," Naruto said as he made his way to the cabinet and took out some cornmeal, baking soda, baking powder, and all the other necessary ingredients to make the corndogs.

"What are you making?" Shikamaru asked.

"Corndogs," Naruto said as he frantically mixed the dry ingredients and put the dough to the side to allow to rise as he seasoned ground beef he was going to make into sausages for the corndogs.

"Corndogs for breakfast?" Kiba asked. "That's new."

"I was just craving it all of a sudden," Naruto said as he sat back down in order to allow the dough to rise. Naruto began to eat, a little more desperately as if he had been starving for weeks.

"Craving it?" Shikamaru asked. "That's an interesting thing to crave so early in the morning."

"Yeah," Kiba commented over a mouthful of chocolate chip pancakes. "What are you? Pregnant?" That struck Naruto and he paused before eating the bacon he had in his hands.

_'Am I pregnant?' _Naruto asked himself. _'Nah, I'm on the pill'_ Naruto immediately disregarded the idea of him being pregnant and continued eating as he shook his head to indicate that he wasn't pregnant.

Shikamaru stared at him curiously, noticing that Naruto had dark circles under his eyes and he seemed a bit tired earlier. That of course could just be lack of sleep but his eating habit at the moment was questionable. Naruto was eating as if he had never been fed in his life.

Naruto looked up at the clock and realized that the dough must have risen already. Naruto took out the dough, rolled it out, cut into big enough pieces to wrap around his sausages and dropped it in the fryer. Ten minutes later, Naruto had about 15 corndogs.

Naruto bit into one and let out a pleasurable moan that only food could induce.

"So good," Naruto said as he took another bite. "Something's missing though." Shikamaru and Kiba continued eating while keeping an eye on Naruto. Kiba had caught on to Shikamaru's suspicion and observed how frantic Naruto was with his food.

"Pickles!" Naruto shouted and dug deep into his fridge until he found the jar of pickles. He took the jar to the table along with some condiments like ketchup, mustard, soy sauce, fish sauce, barbecue sauce, and apple cider vinegar.

Naruto made his own sauce out of the pickles and other condiments and proceeded to dip his corndogs and his "special sauce". By now, Kiba and Shikamaru had pushed aside the little bit of food left and observed Naruto. Naruto didn't really take notice of them until his 12th corndog.

"What?" Naruto asked, finishing his 12th corndog and contemplating whether to save the other three for later that day. "I was hungry."

"Dude," Kiba started. "You just made a shit-bomb out of all these sauces to put on a corndog!" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"So?" Naruto questioned as he picked up a glass of bubble tea and drank it quickly. "Where did all the pancakes go?" It was Shikamaru's turn to blink in confusion.

"You ate them all," Shikamaru answered. Naruto pouted out of sheer sadness. Kiba eyed Shikamaru warily and looked at Naruto again.

"Have you been throwing up?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded. "Have you gotten a lot of headaches recently?" Again, Naruto nodded.

"I'll be back," Shikamaru said urgently. "I'm going to go get some stuff from the store. Naruto, do you want anything?" Naruto nodded.

"Can you get me some rice cakes and rice noodles? Also, get me a pineapple and a watermelon. Oh! Also get me some green tea ice cream," on another day Shikamaru would have thrown a fit at the amount of things Naruto was asking him to buy but since there was a possibility that Naruto was pregnant, he swallowed his tongue and just kept asking if Naruto wanted anything else.

"Go to the Korean market and get me some gochujang paste and powder," Naruto finally said.

"Some what paste?" Shikamaru asked. He really hated that Naruto had gotten into international foods because half the time he had no idea how to pronounce things.

"Ask the ahjumma to get you the ingredients to make kimchi jjigae," Naruto said with a hint of annoyance.

"Ask the what about what?" Shikamaru was highly confused at the moment. Naruto rolled his eyes and stalked towards the notepad on the fridge, wrote down a note in what didn't look like Japanese kanji and told Shikamaru to give it to the Korean lady at the Korean market. With that, Shikamaru made his way to the door to this Zelda quest Naruto was sending him on.

"Help me clean up?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"How about you go shower and I'll clean up here?" Kiba suggested instead. Naruto nodded and made his way to the bathroom.

Midway of him stripping, he ran to the toilet and threw up everything he had just eaten. Naruto hated the taste of vomit at the back of his throat.

"What the fuck!" Naruto said under his breath as he flushed and turned on the shower. Once it was at the right temperature, Naruto got under the shower and immediately relaxed. He massaged his hair and felt how silky smooth it was from the hair mask. Naruto allowed the silkiness to run down his body and then a memory came into his mind.

_**Flashback~ **_(2)

_"How is your hair so smooth when you put so much crap in it?" Sasuke asked as he ran his fingers through Naruto's wet locks. They had just finished their junior year of high school and just wanted to relax for a few days before planning any vacations._

_ "Because I treat it with hair masks and hair treatments," Naruto said. He turned around lathered Sasuke's hair with shampoo. "Your hair is soft as well."_

_ "But I like yours better,"Sasuke answered with his eyes close to make sure he didn't get shampoo in his eyes._

_"We always prefer something we can't have," Naruto chuckled. "Why do you like mine better? We practically have the same Asian straightness and texture to it except yours seems a bit thicker than mine." Naruto pouted at that. He gently guided Sasuke under the shower to rinse out the shampoo. A few moments later Sasuke shook his head wildly and moved away from the shower to look at Naruto._

_ "I like your white genes though," Sasuke said while running his fingers through Naruto's hair again._

_ "Why?" Naruto asked with his eyebrows furrowed. "Asian genes are beautiful as well and I am half-Asian."_

_ "I'm not feeling insecure about my Asian genes Naruto," Sasuke chuckled. "Relax. I just like your white genes because it is different from my Asian genes." _

_ "Huh?" Naruto was still confused with what Sasuke was saying. Sasuke rolled his eyes and chuckled. He reached for the conditioner and decided to lather it into Naruto's hair first._

_ "White genes are completely different Asian genes," Sasuke began. "White genes usually have bright features while Asian genes have dark features. The contrast between the two is amazing. Like a perfect balance. That's why I don't really find other Asian men attractive. Me being with another Asian man would be such a plain pairing."_

_"Is that your way of being romantic?" Naruto asked as he turned around and rinsed out the conditioner. Sasuke lathered his own hair with conditioner and was waiting for Naruto move from underneath the shower. _

_ "Is romantic to you?" Sasuke asked before getting under the shower._

_ "Yes it is," Naruto responded as he smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke rinsed out what was left of the conditioner and looked down at Naruto._

_ "I love you Naruto," Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's small body and leaned down to kiss him._

_ "I love you too," Naruto said before they kissed._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Naruto had sunk to the floor and began to cry hysterically. He really wanted to move on and meet new people. He really wanted to start anew but Sasuke always managed to haunt him.

"Why am I crying now?" Naruto was confused. His emotions have been screwed up lately. He was fine after breaking up with Sasuke until today. The other day he started full-blown bawling after he forgot to buy peanut butter when he did the groceries and then he was extremely excited when he realized he needed to reorganize his closet.

"I need to get my shit together," Naruto stood up carefully and continued to shower.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru returned after almost an hour of shopping.

"Where the hell were you?" Kiba asked. "Did you fly to Korea?" Shikamaru gave him the finger.

"The Korean market was packed," Shikamaru said. "Apparently those K-pop(3) idols are in Tokyo this week and the streets are all crazy with traffic and retarded fangirls." Shikamaru and Kiba both rolled their eyes.

"Well, did you get the pregnancy tests?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru nodded.

"I got five different just to be on the safe side," Shikamaru said. Kiba nodded.

"What about everything else Naruto asked for?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru nodded.

"You're back so soon?" Naruto asked from the kitchen door with a towel wrapped around his head.

"I was gone for almost an hour!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Oh," was all Naruto said before he sat down. "I was really enjoying that shower.

"I bet," Kiba said before eagerly taking a shopping bag and thrusting it into Naruto's arm. "Try these in the bathroom." Naruto eyed the bag curiously.

"What is it?" Naruto opened the bag and he stared at his friends wide-eyed. "Pregnancy tests!"

"You seem to be showing clear signs of pregnancy Naruto," Shikamaru said. "Just do it to be on the safe side." Kiba agreed and after hesitating for a minutes Naruto went to the bathroom and peed on two of each pregnancy tests Shikamaru got.

A few minutes later Naruto opened the bathroom door.

"And?" Kiba asked eagerly.

"We wait for 2 minutes to be on the safe side," Naruto said. Those two minutes were the longest two minutes of their lives.

"2 minutes up!" Kiba said. Naruto didn't move towards the pregnancy tests. "Naruto?"

"I don't want to look at it," Naruto admitted. "I'm scared."

"Do you want me to look at them?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto nodded. Shikamaru made his way to the bathroom counter and looked at all 10 pregnancy tests.

"Well?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru looked at Kiba and then Naruto. Naruto stared at him expectantly.

"9 out of 10 are positive Naruto," Shikamaru said. "You're pregnant Naruto." Naruto stared at the pregnancy tests on the counter. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was pregnant with the man he had just ended things with. Naruto felt tightness in his chest. He couldn't breathe correctly. The world was spinning and he had not control of it.

"Naruto calm down!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he made his way to Naruto. "Shit, he's having a panic attack, call an ambulance Ki-" Shikamaru was cut off short when he realized Kiba had already called one.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and took Naruto while Shikamaru and Kiba drove behind the ambulance.

"Should we call Sasuke?" Kiba asked in the waiting room. Naruto had suffered a panic attack and was fine but the doctors were keeping him for the night for further tests to make sure Naruto was indeed pregnant and if his pregnancy was going smoothly.

"I don't think so," Shikamaru said. "Naruto wanted to end things with Sasuke, I don't think this pregnancy is going to make him run back to Sasuke. If anything, he will probably want to keep it from Sasuke to make sure Sasuke and the rest of society doesn't tie him down with Sasuke. At the mention of society, Kiba's eyes widened.

"Dude!" Kiba exclaimed. "What if one of the reporters saw us and it comes out on the news that Naruto was in the hospital? Sasuke will immediately come here or go to Naruto's house demanding answers." This made Shikamaru worry.

"Nara-san?" someone said from behind Shikamaru. Shikamaru and Kiba turned their heads to look at the stranger.  
"I-Itachi-san!" Kiba and Shikamaru stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"One of my subordinates twisted his ankle and I came here to pay him a visit," Itachi replied. "Why are you two here?" Kiba and Shikamaru eyed each other and nodded when they came to the same conclusion.

"Can we speak to you privately?" Shikamaru asked. Itachi nodded and made his way to the vacant conference room every hospital has.

"What is this about?" Itachi asked.

"It's about Naruto," Shikamaru answered. Itachi immediately began to worry.

"What happened to Naruto? Is he alright? Is he the one in the hospital?" Itachi asked in a single breath.

"Naruto's alright but," Kiba began. "He broke things off with your brother and today he just found out he's pregnant." Itachi's eyes widened.

"He had a panic attack which is why we're here," Shikamaru said.

"Is he and the baby alright?" Itachi asked. Shikamaru nodded. Itachi sighed in relief.

"The problem is," Shikamaru continued. "The reporters might have noticed when Naruto was rolled into the ambulance and we don't want this to reach the news because we don't want Sasuke to go visit Naruto."

"Not that I mind that idea but out of curiosity," Itachi began. "why don't you want my brother to find out he's going to be a father?"

"We don't think Naruto wants him to find out," Kiba said. "For now we want you to help us make sure this doesn't reach the media until Naruto's awake." Itachi nodded.

"I'll make some phone calls," Itachi said. "Excuse me for a few while I make these calls and visit my subordinate."

Three hours later and a nurse finally gave Kiba and Shikamaru permission to visit Naruto.

"Uzumaki-kun is awake and asking for you two," the nurse said while showing the two to Naruto's room. Naruto was currently eating a star fruit when Kiba and Shikamaru walked into the room.

"You alright Naruto?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded and gave them a bright smile.

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "Just had a bit of a shock." They all chuckled and Kiba and Shikamaru kindly turned down the offer of star fruit Naruto made to them.

"Let's get serious for a minute Naruto," Shikamaru stated. "Do you want to keep the baby?"

"Yes, I do," Naruto said with a smile as he rubbed his still flat stomach. Shikamaru nodded.

"Are you going to tell Sasuke?" Kiba asked. Naruto bit his lip and after a moment of silence Naruto responded.

"No," Naruto said. "I don't want to be tied down to him just because of this baby." Kiba nodded and let out an unpleasant yawn. Shikamaru slapped him in the back of the head while Naruto chuckled.

"You guys should go home," Naruto suggested. "You look tired."

"Dude, it's only 3 in the afternoon,' Kiba said. "I'm just bored." Naruto chuckled some more.

"Then go out with Hinata," Naruto suggested while wiggling his eyebrows. Kiba's face turned red.

"Dude, shut up!" Kiba said out of embarrassment. Shikamaru chuckled.

"And Shikamaru," Naruto started. "Why don't you go hang out with Ino? I heard you guys were getting pretty intimate the other day."

"Oh my god Naruto!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "You are like the mother who likes to embarrass his kids." Naruto chuckled.

"We don't want to leave you alone," Kiba admitted while Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"You guys can go ahead," a man from the door said. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Itachi. "I'll stay with Naruto and make sure he gets home safely." Shikamaru and Kiba nodded, said their goodbyes and left. They both understood that Naruto and Itachi had a lot to talk about.

"So I'm guessing they told you," Naruto said to Itachi while avoiding him. Staring at his hands seemed more intriguing than looking at Itachi.

"There's no need for you to be uncomfortable," Itachi said. Naruto slowly looked at him through teary eyes. Itachi immediately wrapped his arms around Naruto and rubbed his back.

"I'm so scared Itachi," Naruto sobbed. "I don't want Sasuke to tie me down to him but I don't want my baby to grow up fatherless." Itachi shushed him and said soothing nothings to calm Naruto down.

"Naruto," Itachi said after Naruto had calmed down. "I can be the father to your baby."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"We don't have to get married and you don't have to love me," Itachi suggested. "We don't have to pretend to be a couple. You can go on dates and see other people but I will like to be the father to your child." Naruto sniffled.

"Why do you want to do that?" Naruto asked. Itachi gave him a small smile.

"Even though you don't love me the way I love you," Itachi began. "I still love you enough to help a friend out" Naruto smiled and hugged Itachi tightly.

"Thank you so much Itachi," Naruto said.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to be a father," Itachi said.

* * *

**1. ****Tsubaki hair mas**k - it is an awesome hair mask, especially for overly processed and damaged hair. I love dying my hair so I always use this hair mask after i dye my hair

**2. asian genes vs. white genes** - just to clear this up because i know there are a few people who misinterpret things. I am not saying that white genes are better than asian genes or vice versa. This was just a conversation my boyfriend, who is Korean, and I, who is not asian, had while we were *cough*bathing*cough*together*cough and it was a cute attempt at him being romantic (i am not romantic whatsoever) so i thought it was cute enough to incorporate into the story

**3. k-pop** - k-pop is Korean pop music. I have been into this for about 4 years now and I absolutely love it. I am currently living in Seoul, South Korea due to a study abroad program my boyfriend (typical) found for both of us so I am exposed to it more often than not

**Again thanks to my readers for just being awesome! If you haven't come to the conclusion yet, no I will not have a psycho-killer Itachi or a psycho-whatever Sakura. I will have a possessive Itachi though ;-)**


End file.
